Кат-сцены (FFPS)
Кат-сцены — элемент повествования, который является вводным материалом для игрока в начале игры Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Они содержат в себе пояснительную информацию, полезную и использующуюся как подбадривающее руководство во время игры. Описание Кат-сцены представляют собой короткие видеоролики-слайд-шоу из картинок, нарисованные в стиле постеров в Америке 80-х годов. Они, по своей сути, являются рекламой вновь перестроенной и возрожденной компании Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, завлекающей к себе новых работников. Всего катсцен две. Самая первая запускается после «вылета» пиксельной игры, вторая показывается после успешного прохождения первой ночи. Содержание Первая кат-сцена Оригинал= It's a new day. It's your time to shine. It's time to take your career into your own hands. You saved money your whole life. Great! Now it's time to put all your eggs into one basket and take a huge gamble on your future. A gamble that comes with a one hundred percent chance of success in some cases. Something almost anyone with a limited degree of success. What are we talking about? We're talking about becoming a Fazbear Entertainment Franchisee. That's right, restaurant ownership and management. Sure, it's a lot of money to invest, but everyone is doing it, and that means it's safe and lucrative. With your initial investment, you'll receive everything you need to get started including: a small room, some tables, and electricity. But don't forget about the money you have leftover after buying your franchise package. Use it to decorate, buy a stage, buy attractions and animatronics, and much, much more. Now let's take look at a few things that will help you get you started as a Fazbear Entertainment Franchisee such as: 1) Atmosphere, making sure your establishment has an inviting atmosphere is essential to bringing in new customers. 2) Entertainment, having a lot of entertainment value in your restaurant will ensure that customers come back. 3) Bonus Revenue, coin-operated games and attractions can generate additional revenue during the day, which means more money in your pocket, ready for re-investment. 4) Health and Safety. There may be times when you purchase something of questionable quality and we don't blame you. Cutting corners is just good business, but there are steps you can take to ensure that you don't get sued for it and that brings us to... 5) Liability. Being a thrifty shopper is smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk. Aside from the daily risk of lawsuits, there's also the risk that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchased with that steeply discounted price tag. Of course, that would only be a serious danger if there were something outside that's been trying to get in for months now, which we are not confirming to be the case. This concludes the amount of help we are legally obligated to provide. Remember: you are now the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Wear that smile with pride and let's make some money. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for disappearance, death, or dismemberment. |-| Перевод= Это новый день. Пришло время блистать! Пришло время взять карьеру в свои руки. Вы экономили деньги всю жизнь — здорово! Теперь настало время, чтобы положить всё на одну карту и сделать огромную ставку на своё будущее. Азартная игра, которая имеет 100% шанс успеха в некоторых случаях. О чём мы говорим? Мы говорим о том, чтобы стать предпринимателем Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера. Именно! Учредителем ресторана и его менеджером. Что-то, что любой может выполнить с ограниченным успехом. Конечно, это требует инвестиции больших денег, но все делают это, а это значит то, что это безопасно и выгодно. С начальным капиталом Вы получите всё, что облегчит Вашу работу, включая небольшую комнату, несколько столов и электричество. Но не забывайте о деньгах, которые остались у Вас после покупки пакета компании. Используйте их для декораций, покупки сцены, аниматроников и многое-многое другое. Теперь давайте взглянем на пару вещей, которые помогут Вам начать работу владельца развлекательной сети. Это: 1) Атмосфера. Убедитесь, что Ваше заведение имеет гостеприимную атмосферу, которая много значит для привлечения новых клиентов. 2) Развлечения. Наличие множества развлечений в ресторане будет гарантировать то, что клиенты вернуться вновь. 3) Дополнительный доход. Самообслуживаемые игры и аттракционы могут создавать дополнительный доход в течение дня, что означает большее количество денег, готовых к инвестированию. 4) Здоровье и безопасность. Бывают случаи, когда вы покупаете что-либо сомнительного качества, и мы Вас не виним! Охват большого куша — это просто хороший бизнес, но есть действия, которые можно предпринять, чтобы убедиться, что Вы не получите убыток, и мы плавно переходим к... 5) Ответственность. Быть бережливым покупателем — это умно, но имейте ввиду, что покупка вещей идёт с определённым уровнем риска, кроме ежедневного риска судебных исков. Есть также риск, что что-то скрывается внутри всего, что Вы только что взяли с этим урезанным ценником. Конечно, по-настоящему серьёзная опасность — это когда что-то снаружи пытается проникнуть внутрь уже несколько месяцев, чего мы не подтверждаем. На этом заканчивается всё то, что мы обязаны Вам предоставить. Помните: Вы являетесь лицом вновь возрождённой пиццерии Фредди Фазбера, улыбайтесь с честью, и давайте заработаем немного денег. Компания не несёт ответственности за исчезновение со смертельным исходом либо расчленение. Вторая кат-сцена Оригинал= Great job! It looks like you're getting the hang of this. Now let's just focus on getting you through your first week. There's a big party here Saturday and you should view that day as your ultimat test. Make it through Saturday and you will have proven yourself as the successful entrepreneur, that we all know you can be. |-| Перевод= Хорошая работа! Похоже, что Вы освоились. Теперь давайте сосредоточимся на Вашей работе на всю первую неделю. Здесь намечается большая вечеринка в субботу, и Вы должны рассматривать этот день как конец испытательного срока. Пройдите его до субботы и Вы докажете, что стали успешным предпринимателем, ведь мы все знаем, что вы можете им быть. Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Сюжет Категория:Кат-сцены